


Masquerade

by nyghtrain



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Auctions, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtrain/pseuds/nyghtrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of decadence, money and power, where people are born into magic and with it servitude, Rin, Haru, and Sousuke, find the one companion that can bring them together or pull them apart. His name is Makoto and the soulbond he creates will change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Masks We Wear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed and unedited.
> 
> The rating for this might eventually go up to explicit.

Rin eyed himself in the mirror. The silky black button up shirt had only three strategic buttons in the middle that were actually fastened, baring his collarbone and part of his toned stomach. He wore tight burgundy suede slacks. He debated slipping on the matching jacket, but decided he would just carry it. To complete the outfit were expensive black Italian boots and a silver chain that hung low enough to brush over the top of his defined pecs. The outfit was just the right mix of fashionably daring and sexy that he needed.

 

Rin picked up the final piece to his ensemble. A black mask with red cherry blossoms painted on it. It was perfect.

 

"Are you going to put it on?"

 

Rin jerked up in surprise and turned to see Sousuke standing at the door. Sousuke was dressed all in white, which somehow made him seem even more imposing that normal. Not that he ever felt Sousuke was imposing, at least not like the other aristocrats. Sousuke had always been his best friend and up until yesterday there was nothing to make him change his opinion, but yesterday...

 

"I'll put it on when I leave. What about you, where's your mask?" Rin asked, trying to stay calm and ignore the way his heart beat quickly and the excitement that went through his body.

 

Sousuke shrugged and pulled his mask from out of his suit's side pocket. The mask was a plain teal mask, but despite its simplicity, it was incredibly well crafted. The nose and face beautiful sculpted and the mouth twisted into a smile that was enrapturing, but disturbing the more Rin looked at it.

 

"Rin."

 

Rin looked back to Sousuke and their eyes met and Sousuke was walking towards him. Rin knew this was a mistake, a very big mistake, but he felt like a rabbit caught in the sight of a wolf. His body wouldn't move. Then Sousuke was pressing him against the wall, his mouth slanting against his and damn did it feel good, too good. He could feel his insides melting, and Rin growled as he suddenly clutched Sousuke to him. His entire body hot and wanting, as they grinded against each other, mouths, nipping and sucking, and all of it was too much and not nearly enough.

 

The sound of a buzzer broke Rin's attention and he shoved Sousuke away. "Fuck." He ran his hand through his hair. "I need to get this."

 

"Why? We don't have to go to the Masquerade."

 

Rin swallowed. He knew what Sousuke wanted to do and Rin wanted to as well, but he knew it was a bad idea. Sousuke was part of the Yamazaki family and very soon he would take on the business and with that a wife - female wife who could bare him children. Though two male aristocrats could marry, the Yamazaki had always been strict, especially when it came to their heir. There only role Rin could play in that picture was best friend.

 

"Haru's waiting," Rin said and then he was walking away.

 

He went to the door and opened it.

 

Haru stepped in, or more like glided in. The man moved effortlessly, every bit the aristocrat. He wore a simple black suit, but the cut spoke of wealth. Then again, Haru didn't need tailored clothes to be absolutely stunning. "You took too long."

 

"I'm not used to opening my own door."

 

"No one told you to give your servants the night off," Haru replied, but he was smiling. He knew Rin had done it for him, to give them some privacy. The thought made everything suddenly very intimate. But whatever moment they shared ended when Haru's eyes narrowed. "What is he doing here?"

 

"Good to see you too," Sousuke said with a chuckle.

 

Rin glanced behind him, noticing Sousuke's relaxed body language, but it was a forced relaxation. Only someone who knew him well could pick up the slight tension that coiled around him. Rin wasn't sure what set Sousuke and Haru off, but he had no intention of standing here while they tried to glare each other into submission.

 

"Are we going to the Masquerade or what?"

 

Haru tore his gaze away from Rin and gave a firm nod. "Yes." Haru began to lift his mask, but Rin grabbed his wrist.

 

Haru raised his eyebrow in question.

 

"Why. I mean, what made you want to attend the Masquerade?"

 

Haru looked at Sousuke from the corner of his eyes and then returned his gaze to Rin. He shrugged. "I figured it was time."

 

Haru slipped on his mask. The mask was beautiful. It was a blue that shone with ripples that gradually darkened down the mask. In the top right corner a stream of light seemed to shine down the blue, almost as if the colors were shimmering under moonlight. After adjusting the mask, Haru stepped out of the room.

 

"Don't you think it's odd?" Sousuke asked.

 

Rin lifted his own mask, but paused before putting it on. "What is?"

 

"That he's suddenly interested in attending a Masquerade."

 

It was true. This would be Haru's first time attending one the Masquerades. It was unusual to not attend, but Haru was eccentric, but also enthralling, so he often got away with his little quirks. The sudden need to attend one of the largest Masquerades in the private Iwatobi district was indeed odd, but it also made sense. After all, the biggest selection of companions would be available. The likelihood of finding a compatible one to establish a soulbond were high. After all, it was the same reason Rin was going too.

 

"Maybe he was tired of being alone," Rin said, as he slipped on the mask and walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was unsure about doing a fic where all four of these get together, but I really wanted to try, so we have this fic. It'll be a bumpy story with lots of drama, angst, and sexual tension. It's also secretly a soulmate au (because I'm addicted to those things).


	2. Companion or Slave?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're not slaves, technically, Makoto knows, but it feels like they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lightly edited and unbetaed.

Makoto looked anxiously at the thick velvet curtain, trying not to cringe at the sound of voices coming from just past the stage. It was hard though, and every once in a while he would hear tidbits of words, such as 'slave' and 'sex toys' and some graphic phrases that made his ears burn and his face pale. He knew that technically soul companions were not slaves or sex toys, but that and how they were actually treated were two different things.

 

He rubbed at the metal ring around his neck - slender silver with intricate designs on it in various colors. There were matching rings on his wrists. The other soul companions had similar rings, but that was to be expected, after all, they were born with them. It was a part of him as much as a limb or the heart in his chest. But it was the same thing that had them on display now, ready to be bought by the highest bidder, at least the highest bidder that could complete a soul bond with them.

 

"Mako-chan!" The voice swept through the backstage like an explosion.

 

Makoto jerked, broken from his thoughts and turned around with a warm smile. "Nagisa!"

 

Suddenly, an armful of bubbly blond was wrapped around him. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

 

"You have?" Makoto asked startled. "But I thought..." Makoto lowered his voice. "I thought we weren't supposed to be seen together."

 

Nagisa didn't look up, pressing his head against Makoto's chest. "I know, but..." For a second he thought he heard Nagisa sniffle and a shot of alarm went through him. But when Nagisa spoke again his voice was clear and determined. "Mako-chan will be all right."

 

Makoto smiled and patted the tousled blond hair. "I'll be fine. After all, you know who, is supposed to buy me."

 

"I know! And you'll definitely bond," Nagisa said.

 

 _But what if we don't?_ Those unspoken words hung heavily between them. So many things hung on the bonding working, the least of them being Makoto's own life.

 

"It will," Makoto said, trying to sound more confident than he felt.

 

No matter how he felt, it must have been the right thing to say, because Nagisa pulled away and looked at him with a wide grin. "You're right, Mako-chan!"

 

"Now you should get back to Mr. Ryuugazaki."

 

Nagisa's nose scrunched up. "Rei-chan would hate to hear you call him that."

 

Makoto laughed. "Not all of us could be so informal as you, Nagisa."

 

Nagisa smiled and this time his eyes soften. "But Rei is different."

 

Makoto couldn't help noticing the awe in Nagisa's voice when he said that. Then again with Nagisa's past and present, someone like Rei was unexpected. Rei and Nagisa had a complete soul bond, instead of the one-sided ones that many of the soul companions had. But even that wouldn't have been enough if Rei hadn't been the good and honest man he was, a rarity with the aristocrats.

 

"I know," Makoto said, and reached out and squeezed Nagisa's shoulder. "Now go. I'll be fine."

 

Nagisa nodded and hurried away.  Makoto watched him go, noticing that some of the other soul companions were watching him. He gave them a shaky smile, before turning away. It worried him. He hoped Nagisa's impromptu visit didn't cause problems, but he couldn't regret it. Nagisa had been one of the few close friends he had allowed himself. As much as he wanted to befriend the others, his mother's warning had always stuck with him.

 

 _Makoto you are different from other soul companions. If you get too close, your gifts will be used against you. I'm sorry honey_.

 

It had hurt and been lonely, but Nagisa and even Rei had made things easier. But even with them, things wouldn't have been bearable without him. Just the thought made him smile as well as made him nervous. It brought back what they had to do today. If things went bad with the auction... He tried not to think about it.

 

Even more than that, he tried not to think about the sliver of hope in him that when he did the soul bond it might be a complete one. What would it feel like to have a complete bond? It felt like a dream to think that way. To think of having a soul connection that was balance and went both ways, instead of one that ended with the companion's mind, soul, and heart being possessed by their owner, with no hopes for anything but being used as a tool by their owner. The thought scared him and he tried to banish the thought. He knew, if things went as planned, he wouldn't be just a tool, but at least have a friendship. It would have to be enough.

 

"Everyone get into positions!" The cool voices of the auctioneer staff rang over them and all the companions moved to their spots against the walls.

 

Makoto did the same, cringing as he did. He hated this part, but he had grown used to it. As he stood against the wall, electronic metal clips fastened around the metal rings on his neck and wrists, rendering him immobile. The room grew quiet as the staff went around checking each of them.

 

One of the staff, a big blonde man, not part of Rei's usual team, came to check him. Makoto wanted to pull away at the sight of him, but stuck like this he couldn't. His heart sped up as the man got closer.

 

Then he was there, looking at Makoto with a sleazy smile that made Makoto's skin crawl. "Ah, Makoto, don't you just look delicious like this?" The man slid his hand over Makoto's bare chest, then down to the tiny black leather shorts he wore. "I'm really going to miss seeing you." The man leaned forward and ran a disgusting wet tongue over Makoto's ear. "Are you going to miss me?"

 

Makoto shuddered and closed his eyes, feeling completely helpless.

 

"Nobu! That's enough," Rei's voice said, making the blond man stiffen. "That's all I need from you tonight."

 

Nobu turned around and gave Rei a toothy smile. "Sorry, Mr. Ryuugazaki, but I have to stay and help your staff. Masquerade's order."

 

Makoto could see Rei stiffen. "Then you can help move crates in the back. I'm pretty sure the Masquerade would rather you do that, then fondle the companions, or do they often let workers try the companions before the aristocrats."

 

Nobu stiffened. The underlined threat in Rei's word couldn't be missed. Once a companion was set an auction date, violating them was like violating their future owner, and no one messed with the aristocrats.

 

"Of course," Nobu said. "I'll just finish checking his bonds and-"

 

"That won't be necessary. I'll check them myself. After all, several buyers have already shown interest in him. It would be a shame if something were to happen."

 

Nobu's eyes widened and he scrambled away from Makoto like he would burn him. Which in a way was true. A companion that was being eyed up before the auction usually meant they were going to someone powerful.

 

"Sorry, Mr. Ryuugazaki. I'll get to the crates," Nobu said and then he headed off to the backstage.

 

Rei glared at the man, before coming towards Makoto. He reached out and checked his bonds. Makoto forced himself not to flinch.

 

Rei sighed. "I'm sorry about that Makoto."

 

Makoto's eyes widened. Despite everything, it always surprised him when Rei treated him like an equal. He felt himself relax.

 

"Thank you," Makoto said softly.

 

Rei stiffened. "Don't thank me. You shouldn't have to."

 

Makoto didn't say anything and once the bonds were checked Rei walked away. Still Makoto felt warmth fill him. It was nice to have an aristocrat that thought that way. He couldn't help thinking Nagisa was lucky, but it was more than lucky. Nagisa deserved someone like Rei.

 

"Curtains rising," Rei's voice said, his clear and clipped voice filling the stage. "Remember, you are to wait until your number is call, and followed as instructed."

 

"Yes sir!" They all said in unison.

 

Rei nodded and then he disappeared to the front. A moment later Rei's voice filled the auditorium, followed by laughter and claps. Makoto could feel sweat trickled down his body as his stomach churned with nerves. He just wanted to sink into the floor and disappeared. Everything would be fine as long as they stuck to the plan. He said it over and over again in his head, trying to make himself believe it.

 

The curtain rose.

 

Twenty-five soul companions stood against a wall, their soul rings, clipping them in place as masked aristocrats stared down at them.

 

"Number 1 step forward," Rei said. The metallic click sounded and number 1 was released from the wall and stepped forward. Her name was Aki, but to the aristocrats that didn't matter. More than likely, they would rename her anyway.

 

Rei began naming her characteristics, and commanded her to display some of the magic she was capable of by healing an injured dog. Her fingers glowed with a blue light as she healed the dog. It was beautiful, just like the smile that came on her face as the dog immediately jumped on her, licking her face.

 

Makoto silently wished her happiness.

 

The bidding began. Makoto tuned it out and instead thought about the story Nagisa had told him. The one about Stars, and destine lovers, and a time when soul companions were free. It was a fairy tale, but one Makoto liked to believe in.

 

The bidding stopped, a winner was announced.

 

"Number 2 step forward."

 

Makoto wiggled in his bonds. He was number twelve. It would be a long wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know there's a lot of terms thrown around here, but it'll be explained more as the story goes. So much set up in this part, but I hope it still interesting to you in. Next chapter we're going to have a bit more drama. Hehehe.
> 
> If you have any questions feel free to send me an ask on my tumblr http://nyghtrain.tumblr.com/


	3. The Plans of Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans never happen as exactly as we have in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed and unedited.

He didn't want to be here. He didn't want a soul companion and he certainly didn't want to spend the whole night watching Rin ogle the trade. But that was part of the reason Sousuke had decided to come. If Rin was going to try to buy a soul companion, Sousuke was going to make damn sure he didn't succeed. He knew it was selfish, but Sousuke didn't care. He knew Rin. If Rin bought a companion there was no way Rin wouldn't eventually come to love them. Rin was a romantic with a vulnerable heart, and being so deeply connected to someone, there was no way Rin wouldn't love them. And Sousuke just couldn't be okay with that.

 

He refused to lose Rin.

 

Sousuke could admit that he wasn't being fair. His family had his future planned out for him, down to his future bride. A future that Rin's space could only be best friend, though his father had so generously stated that after Sousuke had been married for a while and produced a proper heir, he was free to take on a lover.

 

Just the thought made him want to sneer. Like Rin would ever agree to it. And honestly, even if Rin did, like Sousuke would. Rin was too important to be something on the side. But then again, Rin had always been his whole world.

 

It was why he had let himself slip that time. Why he hadn't been able to resist the full passion of Rin sliding over his skin until clothes had been yanked of and slick bodies rubbing against each other until he was sliding into him and taking what he could, because he had already given Rin everything.

 

And for a few hours Rin was his. His until he heard soft swearing, as Rin gathered up his clothes, and slid out of Sousuke's bedroom.

 

"We'll have a short intermission. Please feel free to enjoy the hors d'oeuvres. We will reconvene at a quarter 'til," Lord Ryuugazaki said primly before he signaled for the curtains to close.

 

People stood from their seats talking as they walked onto the floor, talking about the first set of soul companions that had been bid on. Rin stood up and stretched.

 

"Man, how many sets are they having today?" Rin asked.

 

"Three," Sousuke stated. "Two nine sets, and then a final seven."

 

Rin looked at him in surprise. "Wow, Sousuke, didn't know you were paying attention."

 

Sousuke wasn't, but before he had come he had done his research. Twenty-five options, divided into three sets. Each one tense moments of waiting to see whom Rin would choose. He took a deep breath.

 

"What about you? I didn't see you pick," Sousuke said, meting his eyes.

 

Rin shrugged. "No one stood out. Don't worry. When it happens, you'll know."

 

Sousuke stomach twisted at those words.

 

"I'm going to get some wine," Rin said abruptly and then he walked away.

 

Sousuke watched him go, knowing it was an excused. He could have signaled a waiter, just like Nanase was doing right now.

 

"You didn't bid."

 

Sousuke was tempted to ignore Nanase, but there was a challenged to his words that irked him. "Neither did you."

 

"I have my reason."

 

"What makes you think I don't?" Sousuke said, scowling underneath the mask.

 

Nanase blinked up at him, with those blank blue eyes that saw too much. "Actually, I know you do. That's the problem."

 

Sousuke narrowed his eyes. "Stay out of it, Nanase."

 

Nanase sipped his mineral water and shrugged.

 

It just irritated him even more, and Sousuke was seriously debating strangling the man when a head of cotton candy pink appeared.

 

"Sousuke-kun!"

 

Sousuke recognized the voice and wondered if he should be grateful that Kisumi had stopped him from committing murder. He supposed Rin wouldn't have been too happy if he had killed his precious Haru.

 

"And who is this with you?" Kisumi asked as he slung an arm around Sousuke's shoulders.

 

It would be a break from decorum to give out another person's name, even if everyone pretty much knew who they other was despite the mask. Still, Sousuke really didn't like Haru.

 

"Haruka Nanase," Sousuke said with a smile.

 

"Haru!" Kisumi said and immediately began hanging off the man.

 

Haru glared at them.

 

Sousuke felt a tiny bit better. "Excuse me," he said, leaving Haru to Kisumi as he began searching for Rin. He found him talking with Lord Ryuugazaki and his soul companion, a short young blond with wide pinkish eyes.

 

"I guess he's cute, though kind of annoying," Rin said as he ruffled the blonde's hair.

 

"So mean, Rin-chan," The blond said, puffing out his cheeks.

 

"Rin-chan," Sousuke asked as he approached.

 

Ryuugazaki stiffened and bowed formally. "My apologies, Lord Yamazaki. Nagisa can be a bit informal."

 

"It's fine," Rin quickly cut in. "He's just a brat. No harm, no foul."

 

"Hey," Nagisa said.

 

Sousuke could care less. If it didn't bother Rin, it didn't bother him, but he was used to people playing diffidence with him. After all, he was a Yamazaki.

 

"Where's Haru?" Rin asked.

 

Sousuke shrugged.

 

Rin huffed. "Man, Sousuke, you just left him."

 

"I don't remember signing up to be Nanase's babysitter."

 

Rin rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go check on him. You coming?"

 

"In a minute. I need to speak to Lord Ryuugazaki."

 

Rin looked curious.

 

"Business," Sousuke said simply.

 

Rin rolled his eyes and walked away, mumbling. Sousuke watched him go and felt a twinge of guilt. He knew Rin assumed he was doing some business concerning his father and he let him assume that, even if it wasn't true. Rin would be angry with him soon enough, for now he planned to take every moment he could.

 

He turned back to Ryuugazaki and pulled a white card from his breast pocket. "Concerning what we spoke about early."

 

"Of course," Ryuugazaki said, taking the card, but he hesitated. "Are you sure about this?"

 

Sousuke narrowed his eyes.

 

Ryuugazaki paled and quickly put the card away. "Of course. Forgive me."

 

"As long as you do what I ask, it won't be a problem. "

 

"Of course," Ryuugazaki said with a bow. "If you'll excuse me, the intermission is almost over."

 

Sousuke nodded and walked away.

 

"So grumpy," he heard Ryuugazaki's soul companion said.

 

"Nagisa-kun, you can't say that," Ryuugazaki said, obviously scandalized.

 

Sousuke couldn't help chuckling a little. Rin was right. He was a cute brat.

 

Sousuke headed back to his seat. Rin and Haru were already there with no Kisumi.

 

"Glad you could make it," Rin said.

 

Sousuke wondered what that was about, but didn't comment.

 

The auction began and it looked like it was going to be just s boring as the first half. Not to say the soul companions were interesting with their skills, but none of them had skills that particular stood out. And as to looks, well, none of them stood a candle to Rin. Sousuke was busy counting the seconds when number twelve was called out.

 

At first he was ignoring him just like he did with the other when a sudden wave of laughter cut through the stuffy hall. He glanced up to see a tall Greek god with a blush covering golden skin. It looked like when number twelve had been released from his bonds he had tripped and promptly blushed. A stark contrast to his big built.

 

A twinge of interest slid through Sousuke, though he had no intention of divulging in it. Still he watched, mildly curious just what skill the soul companion would offer. A pot with dirt was brought out and sat in front of the huge man. The man shifted nervously, before Ryuugazaki gave him a nod.

 

The man held out his hands and a green glow spread over him. It slid over his body and then curled around the pot, green buds pushed up from the dirt. The buds unfurled, growing big and large, flowers pushing out as the plant grew bigger and bigger.

 

It was an unseen ability, but it was very useful for those who had fields or at least owners of them. He expected that the soul companion would go for a good price, but then something happened. The man reached out and touched one of the flowers. He looked tenderly down at it.

 

He smiled.

 

It felt like the room sucked in their breath at the sight. It transformed the soul companion's face from handsome to beautiful.

 

There was a silence and then the room rushed with bids. Sousuke watched it happened, fascinated. Then his head jerked as a familiar voice cut in.

 

Rin's voice. Rin was bidding.

 

Sousuke was almost scared to see the expression Rin might be wearing, but he had to look anyway. Rin was biting his bottom lip and Sousuke knew if he pulled away the mask, he would have a flush on his cheeks.

 

Sousuke balled up his fist and it took everything in him to not bid, just to prevent Rin from buying the soul companion. No. He had things in place to prevent this, so it shouldn't matter.

 

Then to his surprise a new voice was added to the bidding. A voice that was cool, but held an underlying authority.

 

"What the hell, Haru," Rin said as he turned to Nanase, alarmed. "What do you think you're doing?"

 

"I'm bidding?" Haru met Rin's eyes, coolly. "He's mine."

 

Rin growled and suddenly the pair was in a bidding war and Sousuke watched on in bemusement. As much as he couldn't stand Nanase, he really hoped that just this once the man would beat Rin.

 

Soon the other bidders fell out of the bidding war as the pair went against each other, until there was a ridiculous amount of money on the table.

 

"Rin," Sousuke said in warning.

 

Rin ignored him, glaring at Haru. "So what do you say, Haru?"

 

Haru looked calm, but didn't relent, but Sousuke thought he saw a twinge of worry in his eyes.

 

"A truce," Haru said.

 

Rin looked startled. "What?"

 

"Why don't we let him have the final say," Haru said.

 

Rin looked confused and then brightened. "You mean the bonding.  All right! You're on!"

 

"Excuse me," Lord Ryuugazaki said. "Is that your final bid?"

 

"We're sharing," Rin said with a toothy grin. "For now."

 

A murmur started around the room.

 

Lord Ryuugazaki looked startled, but nodded.

 

"Going once, going twice, sold."

 

For a brief moment Ryuugazaki glanced at Sousuke, before continuing on to number thirteen.

 

"Bathroom," Sousuke said, and stood up, sliding from his seat.  Rin gave him a questioning look, but Sousuke refused to meet his eyes. Instead he headed to the back and waited.

 

It was a long wait, but finally, the last bid for the set was called and Ryuugazaki was there.

 

"Lord Yamazaki! Due to the strange circumstance, would you still like to proceed as planned."

 

Sousuke hesitated, but nodded. He didn't want to chance Rin bonding with the soul companion. After the reaction Rin had, Sousuke was sure Rin would fall for the soul companion if they bonded.

 

Ryuugazaki nodded. "Then I will meet with you after I have explained the situation to Lord Matsuoka and Lord Nanase."

 

Sousuke turned away and went back to meet with Rin and wondered just how pissed Rin would be once he found out. He didn't have to wait long. He found Rin yelling.

 

"What the hell do you mean he's been sold to someone else?"

 

"I'm sorry Lord Matsuoka, but there was a silent bid, put in from an anonymous taker."

 

"Like hell. This is a public auction. I had final bid."

 

Nanase cleared his throat.

 

"We had final bid."

 

"This was a special circumstance. It was put in before the other bids."

 

"Bullshit. Let me talk to Rei. "Ryuugazaki get your ass out here."

 

Ryuugazaki came out, his expression drawn as he glanced between them, his gaze sliding to Sousuke before turning back to Rin's furious face.

 

"I'm sorry, Lord Matsuoka, but the situation is as Andre has stated."

 

"I don't give a fuck. We were final bid. We have the right to see if we can bond with the soul companion."

 

Despite the fury of Rin's anger, Ryuugazaki was no push over. He straightened his back and looked Rin right in the eye. "I'm Sorry, Lord Matsuoka, but this is business. I apologize for wasting your time, but perhaps another companion would suffice."

 

Something shift in Rin's expression and then suddenly he was whirling around. "Sousuke!"

 

Sousuke inwardly cringed, but had to admire how quickly Rin had caught on. Admittedly quicker than he would like.

 

Rin marched towards Sousuke and jabbed a finger into his chest. "It was you. That's the business you had to take care of, wasn't it. Trying to undercut whatever bid I made."

 

Sousuke was silent.

 

Rin yanked off his mask. "What the fuck Sousuke? Do you really think this would change anything? Well fucking say something."

 

Sousuke wanted to say a lot of things. He wanted to tell Rin he loved him. He wanted to tell him that it didn't matter what his family wanted, because he would do anything to keep Rin. But none of those words came out, because Sousuke had said them already and it hadn't mattered. None of it.

 

Rin glared at him, then abruptly turned around. "Haru-let's...Haru?"

 

Nanase was gone.

 

"Shit! He must have-"

 

Then Rin was pushing past Ryuugazaki and Sousuke was running after him. _Shit, shit shit. This was worse than he had imagined_.

 

Then e heard Rin yelling and when he got there Nanase and Rin were in front of the companion. For a moment Sousuke could only stare at the scene and he realized something that had always been in the back of his mind.

 

No matter what he did or how hard he tried to hold on to Rin, in the end the only person that could make Rin stay was Rin.

 

Rei stepped forward, obviously intending to break up the ruckus when Sousuke reached out and shook his head.

 

He slid off his mask. "All three of us."

 

Ryuugazaki blinked and then his eyes widened as understand appeared.

 

The room was quiet and the three men looked at each other. One by one they nodded.

 

Ryuugazaki looked conflicted, but he slowly nodded. "Please line up and we'll commence the soul bond. Whichever one successfully bonds with the soul companion will be the one whose bid will be accepted. Do you all agree?"

 

"Agreed," Sousuke said.

 

"Yeah," Rin answered, glaring at Sousuke before turning away to focus on the soul companion.

 

Nanase didn't answer, but he didn't leave so that was answer enough in Sousuke's book. Sousuke stepped forward and face the soul companion.

 

The soul companion was looking at them with a mixture of fear and confusion. It was almost laughable how much distress one man could cause. Sousuke wanted to hate him a little, but when he looked into those green eyes, it wasn't hate he felt, but something else, something he couldn't decipher. He looked away.

 

"What do we do?" Rin asked.

 

"Close your eyes and visualize energy reaching out of you. You'll feel something brush against you and if your energy meshes a bond will form with one of you."

 

Rin nodded and closed his eyes. Sousuke followed suit.

 

He visualized his energy reaching out. At first he didn't feel anything then he felt it. It was warm like sunlight and warm hands stroking over his body. He stiffened, trying to push it away, but it was gentle, coaxing and Sousuke felt himself opening up to it, need and longing coursing through his body, but then something else happened. He could feel it, others. Familiar and strong and melding into him.

 

He could feel them braiding together, weaving into a bond, so strong, so perfect, as if this was always as it should have been. Then his entire body was filled with energy.

 

There was a gasp and Sousuke opened his eyes.

 

Light everywhere. A beautiful green and gold glow around the soul companion, but it wasn't just that, but alight around Rin and Nanase, and he could see it. A bond connecting the four of them together.

 

_"W-what happened?"_

_"I can hear you. Wait- I can-"_ That was Rin.

 

_"All of us,"_ Sousuke thought.

 

_"Stay calm."_ Nanase.

 

"How the hell are we hearing each other?" Rin asked out loud.

 

"It's a true bond," the soul companion said, his eyes wide and panicked. "We're all true bonded."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wah! This was a long one. I really hope you liked it. I think I'm sort of fond of Sousuke's POV. That was the second pov of his I did today. More to be explained in the next chapter. 
> 
> Please, if you can, leave comments. I love them. I also love kudos and I appreciate both. Thank you everyone for being so supportive of this fic.


	4. The Secrets We Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru has a secret or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited and unbetaed.

_"Annoying,"_ Haru thought. It was the only thought he let out before he tightly clamped down on his thoughts. It wasn't too difficult to erect a wall between Rin and Sousuke, since he had practice. Or at least it shouldn't have been difficult, but putting that wall up left him feeling chill. Like he had turned off all the warmth around him, leaving him cold and barren inside.

 

He didn't like it. He didn't like this whole situation.

 

He opened his mouth to call Makoto, but he caught himself in time. Rin and Sousuke didn't know about them and he needed to keep it that way.

 

"What the hell? How can we all be true bond?"

 

Makoto cringed, drawing into himself. "I-I don't know."

 

Haru's eyes narrowed and he automatically stepped in front of Makoto. "Don't blame him."

 

Rin glared at him and then threw his hands up in the air. "Come on!"

 

Sousuke quirked an eyebrow. "Already over-protective, Nanase. I wouldn't have guessed you were the type."

 

Haru didn't bother responding to that. He has always been protective of Makoto. He simply turned away.

 

"So how do we fix this?" Rin said, being over-dramatic as always.

 

Then again, Haru wanted to know that too. He wasn't sharing Makoto with anyone. Haru glanced at Makoto who was looking distressed. He was chewing on his bottom lip and tugging on the little bit of clothing he had on. Very little. Haru tuned out all the noise just to admire Makoto for a moment. The broad shoulders, defined chest, and best of all, Makoto was his now. He tore his gaze away. He knew he shouldn't thinking like that. If one of the CoS could hear his thoughts he would probably be kicked out of their movement, but he couldn't help it.

 

Whenever he was around Makoto he wanted to possess him, completely and utterly. H didn't know if it was his breeding or something deep and dark inside of him that caused these feelings, but he knew they would never go away. It was part of the reason he joined CoS. If he couldn't free Makoto from himself, he could at least free him from the corrupt society they lived in.

 

Haru glanced back to see that Rin and Sousuke were talking to Rei as Rei tried to explain that this had never happened before and he wasn't sure if a true bond could be broke. Haru was already tired of listening. Instead he grabbed Makoto's wrist. Makoto jerked at the touch, but his gaze immediately softened.

 

Haru tilted his head and nodded to the exit.

 

Makoto's eyes widened, obviously about to protest, but Haru wasn't having it. He simply turned and pulled Makoto along with him. He blocked out everything except for his goal, unfortunately that didn't get him far.

 

"Sir, I can't let you leave with a soul companion that isn't registered to you."

 

Haru glared at the man blocking his way, but to the man's credit he stayed firm.

 

"He's mine," Haru said, tightening his grip on Makoto's wrist.

 

Behind him Makoto shifted nervously.

 

"I'm sorry, sir, but we can't let you leave the premises with an unregistered soul companion."

 

Haru stared coldly at the man, trying to decide if maybe this warrant one of those times where he had to use his title to make an impression. It didn't bother him to do it, but it tended to draw attention he rather avoid.

 

"You forgot this!" A familiar voice rang out, cutting across the room.

 

Haru looked away and as he did he noticed the guard's body wilt. Maybe his gaze had been more effective than he first thought.

 

He focused his attention on the blond bounding towards him, excitedly waving a paper in front of him. As he came forward, he glanced around. Still no sight of Rin and Sousuke. Good.

 

"Here you go, Lord Nanase!" Nagisa said, holding out the paper. "Your registration form."

 

Haru gave Nagisa a questioning look, but took the paper with a small nod of thanks. He handed it to the guard who looked it over before handing it back, and finally letting them pass.

 

"Oh! Lord Nanase, Lord Ryuugazaki told me to tell you that he hopes you enjoy your purchase and that he will send you the things you order around seven tomorrow night.

 

Haru frowned, but nodded. "I look forward to it."

 

Nagisa gave him a playful smile before bounding off. Taking the paper away, Haru led them out of the Masquerade and towards his car. The car door was opened by his driver and they slid inside. Once inside, Haru couldn't help feeling a wave of relief. He wasn't sure how much time he had, but once he made it back to his estate he would be better able to handle the situation.

 

Now, there was something more important. He turned to Makoto. "Are you okay?"

 

Makoto's eyes widened as if he was startled by the question. Then his entire face softened. Haru couldn't help the way his chest tightened at the look.

 

"I'm all right Haru," Makoto said.

 

Haru turned away, trying to hide the hint of a smile that crossed his lips when Makoto said his name. It meant that Makoto felt safe with him, that he didn't see him as just another noble. Today he had planned to tell Makoto everything, about his feelings, about how much he cared for him, more than friends, but now...

 

"What are we going to do?" Makoto said, chewing on his bottom lips. "The other two."

 

Haru narrowed his eyes. He didn't want to think about it, but he knew he couldn't ignore it. "Are you sure all three of us are your true mates?"

 

Makoto scrunched up and nodded. "Sorry."

 

Haru sighed in exasperation. "Don't apologize." He turned the situation over in his mind. "Then we'll have to convince them."

 

Makoto's eyes widened. "But how? Yamazaki..."

 

Haru frowned. If it had been just Rin, Haru was sure they could convince him to come around in time. It wasn't the first time Haru had thought of bringing Rin into the Children of Stars, but he had always hesitated, namely, because of Sousuke. Sousuke, who's father was the head of the soul companion trade. The Enemy.

 

"This shouldn't have happened," Makoto said quietly. "I-I messed up."

 

Haru looked at Makoto sharply. "Don't blame yourself. None of us knew this would happen."

 

"It's because I'm different," Makoto said. "From other soul companions, isn't it?"

 

Haru shrugged. "Maybe, but if it's Makoto it doesn't matter."

 

Makoto looked unsure, but gave Haru a tentative smile. "If you say so."

 

Haru was sure. If there was anyone who could change make two headstrong nobles join a soul companion freedom rebellion, then it would be Makoto.

 

Haru was pulled from his thoughts when Makoto scooted closer to him. "Thank you, Haru. For doing this for me."

 

Haru shook his head. "Don't thank me. This is how it should be."

 

Makoto laughed softly. "Didn't you tell Nagisa it was troublesome?"

 

"Nagisa is troublesome."

 

Makoto laughed, but his laughter turned into a yawn. "Sorry, Haru. I think I'm just really tired."

 

Haru shrugged and looked away, keep his eyes on the window. "You can lie down."

 

There was a moment of silence and Haru could feel his cheeks burning.

 

There Makoto shifted away and Haru felt his chest clench, but then Makoto lied down, resting his head in Haru's lap.

 

"Thank you Haru," Makoto said sleepily, stifling another yawn before his eyes drifted close. "I hope...everything..."

 

Haru could imagine what the ending of that sentence was supposed to be, but he decided not to think about it. He didn't want to. Right now he just wanted to think about Makoto's head resting in his lap. He reached out and slid his fingers through Makoto's brown hair. So soft.

 

Makoto made a soft moan of contentment. It almost sounded like purring. Haru's heart swell as he looked at Makoto and stroked his hair, and silently, behind the wall guarding his thoughts, he whispered.

 

_I love you. I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter wasn't too bland. Sorry! The next chapter will be better.
> 
> Again, thank you all fro the comments and kudos!


End file.
